1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to electrical outlet guard covers and more specifically it relates to a safety device for an electrical outlet. The safety device for an electrical outlet will replace an existing cover plate of the electrical outlet, so as to cover the hazardous slots of the receptacle and yet appear very similar to the electrical outlet. An adult will have easy access to the receptacle, but it would be difficult for a child to gain access to the receptacle. This will help prevent the child from plugging in appliances that are dangerous to use, such as an electric knife, a can opener or a microwave oven, to name a few.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous electrical outlet guard covers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,442 to Kubik et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,075 to Currier, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,373 to Doroslovac; U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,995 to Pierce and U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,126 to Halvorsen all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.